The invention concerns a panel having at least one pair of complementary locking means at opposite panel edges, wherein at least one pair of the locking means is provided with complementary hook profile portions.
Such panels are used to produce for example floorings, in particular being suitable for floatingly laid floorings.
DE 20 2008 010555 discloses a panel of the general kind set forth. Its arresting step and receiving opening are of such a configuration that during a joining movement the end of the step initially fits to some degree into the receiving opening without elastic deformation of the hook profile portions and the hook profile portions are elastically deformed only in the further course of the joining movement.
It has been found that a floatingly laid flooring using the known panels can be difficult to lay. Both on a hard laying surface and also on a soft footstep-damping substrate there are sometimes problems in regard to locking so that irregularities can occur at the top side of the flooring in the region of the joins.